Venita
by AGEN Vortex
Summary: Th story of Axis and Axel. One lives in DC, the other in New Vegas. They are followers. Extra guns. A helper. But, we will delve more into that fact.


**You are about to delve into the story of a Fallout Follower. Yes, people you ask to join you in your adventures. This follower goes by the name Axis Venita. A tough, ex-mercenary who was born into the Capitol Wasteland . We will now go to Megaton...**

_**Quest: Following his Footsteps**_

Axis drank the last gulp of his scotch when he looked up from his table to see a peculiar sight. A man, looking no older than 19, was striding up to the bar. What was interesting was that he was wearing a Vault 101 jumpsuit. Even more interesting was that not one hour ago, another older man, almost identical to this newcomer was in the bar, also wearing a Vault 101 jumpsuit. He said something about Galaxy News Radio.  
The kid walked up to the barman, or as Axis calls him, the bar-ghoul, Gob. He was complaining about GNR's station frequency. The kid then prompted Gob.  
"I'm looking for my father, have you seen him?" He asked.  
"No, I haven't. Colin may have. Why don't you ask him, smooth-skin?" Gob replied.  
The kid nodded and walked to the back room. Axis listened closely on the conversation.  
"I'll tell ya, for 100 caps." Colin said.  
"I don't have 100 caps." The kid replied.  
"Well," Colin continued, "Get the caps, then we'll talk."  
The kid walked back out, frustrated.  
Axis got up, and stopped him.  
"What do you want?" The kid muttered.  
"To help you." Axis replied, "I heard where your dad was going."  
"Yeah, I suspect YOU want caps?" The kid asked.  
"No, I'm a man of people." Axis said, "He said he was going to Galaxy News Radio."  
"Where's that?" The Kid asked.  
"You got a Pip-Boy." Axis replied, pointing at the kid's wrist, "It should be on your map."  
"Yes, I see it." He murmured, "Thanks, uh..."  
"Axis, and a bit of warning," Axis continued seriously, "The metro is flooded with ghouls, water's got Mirelurks, and downtown's got super mutants and raiders."  
"Um." The kid stammered, "Can't you come with me? As an escort? Or lend a hand?"  
Axis thought for a second. Stay in Megaton and drink for the rest of your life, or adventure with this 19 year old newcomer. It'd be for the good, but...  
"Alright, let me grab the gear and we'll go." Axis replied, "What's your name?"  
"Vexus" the kid told him.  
The two then exited the bar and Axis led them to an old shack in the back of town.  
"Keep my gear safe, I do." Axis said, as he unlocked the shack. Inside was a broken table and a box. Axis opened the box and pulled out a small backpack, a grenade rifle, a 10mm pistol, and a Chinese assault rifle.  
"Let's go." Axis muttered.  
Vexus walked out of Megaton, with Axis in tail. They swam across the river, having to shoot a couple mirelurks. Then, the two passed a Supermarket and approached a Metro Station.  
"You ready for the walking corpses?" Axis muttered.  
"Pff, what's the worst they do?" Vexus asked.  
"They only cause trouble in hordes." Axis explained.  
The two walked in and entered the gate. Immediately, heard the snarls of the ghouls. Vexus shot a feral with his 10mm as Axis fired his auto-rifle at a roamer. The two then proceeded to the maintenance shaft. Vexus led the way up the stairwell, but Axis stopped him when they heard multiple snarls.  
"Sounds like three or four." Vexus whispered.  
Axis nodded, took out his grenade rifle, and went up the stairs. Vexus listened as he heard an explosion and whimpers of death.  
"Alright kid, they're dead." Axis called down the steps.  
Vexus continued up and through the tunnels, finally reaching a gate to the surface.  
The two exited the metro and rounded the corner. Five raiders could be seen. Vexus noticed a dead body in a building window across the street. It had on it a large explosive launcher.  
"Axis, I'm going for that." Vexus said then ran across the street and into the building.  
A raider began to fire rapidly as when Vexus passed, and Axis shot a mag into one, killing him. Vexus picked up the launcher, and aimed at a raider. Vexus pulled the trigger and the canister inside launched at the raiders.  
The explosion was loud, very loud. The last of the raiders were dead and Vexus was snapping his fingers next to his ears.  
"Still can hear..." Vexus muttered, then glanced at the launcher, "What is this, he called to Axis.  
Axis looked at it and sighed.  
"That's a fatman." He said, "Launches mini-nukes. Probably only seen 10mm in that Vault eh?"  
Vexus nodded, then waved his hand for Axis to follow.

After fighting their way through two more metros, Vexus and Axis approached a tall building. In the windows were Super Mutants.  
"Great..." Axis muttered.  
"What are they?" Vexus asked, interested.  
"Let's say they have 3x the testosterone a regular man..." Axis replied.  
Then, four armored people came out of a doorway, and fired lasers at the mutants. Then, and unmasked, blonde girl walked up to Vexus.  
"What do you think you're coming here?" She asked.  
"Am I not supposed to?" Vexus replied.  
"You can, but this is DC, basically a war zone!" She informed him.  
"I'm trying to get to GNR." Vexus muttered.  
"You're in luck, we're heading there now, just through these buildings. I'm Sentinel Lyons, part of the Brotherhood of Steel." Lyons finished.  
"Let's go then." Axis said, pulling out his grenade rifle.  
The group of six made their way into the building and killed the remaining mutants. Then, they came into a courtyard of GNR. More Brotherhood of Steel members were killing three mutants.  
Vexus walked up to the door, as Axis looked over at a pile of ruble.  
"We can't open the door until the courtyard is secure." The intercom said.  
"What? All the mutants are dead!" Vexus exclaimed.  
"EVERYBODY BACK!" Axis yelled as he run up the steps.  
The ground shook as everyone looked at the pile of ruble. A Brotherhood of Steel paladin that was standing next to it was suddenly smashed by an enormous, what looked like a fire hydrant on a pole.  
"Behemoth!" Lyons yelled, as the ruble was blown apart, revealing a 50ft tall supermutant.  
Vexus shot the fatman at it, while Axis used his grenade rifle. The Brotherhood fired their weapons at the monster. Two Brotherhood paladins were killed in the battle, but the abomination was defeated.  
Axis and Vexus then made their way into GNR and up the stairs. The two rounded the corner and were stopped by a black man in a Merc outfit.  
"We have to find Three Dog." Vexus muttered.  
"Well, search no more." the man said, enthusiastically, "It is I, Three Dog!"  
Axis sighed and spoke, "We're looking for a man, almost identical to him."  
Axis pointed as Vexus.  
"The other vault dweller?" Three Dog asked.  
"Uh, yeah." Vexus said.  
"Well, he was here." Three Dog continued, "But, if you want answers, you're gonna need to contribute to the 'Good Fight'."  
"Great," Vexus muttered, "The good fight?"  
"Yeah." Three Dog explained, "Fighting for the, well, good. I need you to fix our signal."  
"Why don't you get the Brotherhood down there to do this?" Axis asked.  
"Like I said, you want to find your dad, help us." Three Dog said.  
"Or," Axis continued, pulling out his pistol, "I could shoot you in the foot."  
Vexus sighed and looked at Three Dog.  
"And what if my dad dies while I'm doing this for you." Vexus murmured.  
Three Dog looked at Axis, who was holstering his pistol, then to Vexus.  
"Fine. Your father said he was going to Rivet City. To see someone named Dr. Li." Three Dog said, "Now, if you want to help, you can stay, if you don't, get out."  
Axis nodded and ushered Vexus to a door into the back lot of GNR. Outside, Vexus asked Axis what 'Rivet City' was.  
"Well, it's a big boat, turned into a city. The most successful settlement in the entire DC Ruins." Axis told him.  
"Well, let's go." Vexus finished.  
The duo made way through more ruined buildings until they reached the river.  
"All we have to do is follow the river south. Won't be too much trouble," Axis implied, "Only thing I've seen is Mirelurks."

...

"That's Rivet City?" Vexus said, staring at the giant Carrier.  
"Yeah." Axis replied, looking behind at the Jefferson Memorial, which housed tons of mutants that shot at them, "Just, let's go, I sick of these things."  
They walked up to the small platform to the bridge. Axis tapped the button on the intercom and spoke:  
"We would like to enter the city." Axis muttered.  
"Alright, business?" The guard on the intercom said.  
"We need to see Doctor Li." Axis replied.  
"Fine, stand back as the bridge extends." The guard informed them.  
Axis looked at Vexus, then pointed at the bridge. It was swinging forward and then it stopped at the platform. Axis and Vexus began to walk down the bridge, then opened the door to the stairwell, then to Midship. After a walk through the hallway, they reached a door marked Science Lab.  
Axis waved his hand toward the door and said, "Your father. You go first."  
Vexus smiled and rolled his eyes, opening the door.

**That was quest one of Venita. This will also be going into Fallout: New Vegas. And it will have a twist. So, next chapter will be the quest, Scientific Pursuits.**

**-AGEN signing off-**


End file.
